We are not Friends (Tatsuya Himuro x Reader)
by SeeU shiyu
Summary: there is someone who always tease you, well you hate him but at the same time he's your friend. you can't say you like him because you're scared that he'll reject you


Tatsuya x reader

Rival

I saw him practicing "tch, he's not that good" I lied, I'm watching them, but actually my eyes is on him. "he looks so cool... that's why he always received love letters" I said absent minded He suddenly looked at me and smiled. It makes my heart skip a beat, I averted my eyes "what's with him" I asked mentally

The practice is already finished, he walk towards me "_" he called I looked at him

"what?" I asked

"how's my shooting? Are you amazed?" he smirked

"no" then I start to walk, it's time for our practice, the volleyball team

"aren't you going to invite me to watch you practice?" he asked

"why would I?" i asked him in a monotone voice

He stops walking so I looked at him "what's with the face?" i asked because he's pouting

"because I invited you, And inviting each other is what a couples always do" I blushed, I pushed him lightly

"what's with your attitude? Stop saying embarrassing things, you're not cool anymore" I said to him still blushing

He grinned "I'm just teasing you. admit it, you like it don't you?" he teased

"o-of course not!" I lied

He grinned even more "you're stuttering" he chuckled "but don't you realized it?" he became serious

"realized what?" I asked

"that I'm acting different towards you" he said

"well, actually, I realized it, and you're really mean, always insulting me, and you're not that cool too" I answered

"not like tha-" we're interrupted by my teammates

"_, we're already waiting for you" I looked at her "oh, i see that's why... but you should go to practice I know your boyfriend is important too" that makes me cough

"what are you talking about?! WE ARE NOT!" then i looked at him, why he's looking the other way "you could come"

He smiled "yeah"

I saw how she practiced, she's so good in this sports yet I always insult her in how she play, like "you're not deserving to be an ace, you need to learn more" "you're so short, but you can still play volleyball and even became an ace" I sigh. I should never say those things, but I love it when she became angry. She's playing with the second years

She looked at me with a sincere and angelic smile of hers, I smiled back "she's totally amazing" I murmured

Their practice is finally finished, I lend her a towel

"how's that?" she asked

"you are good in that sports" I saw her cheeks became pink " but I have to admit that..." she looks at me "that you're still small" i put my hands on her head "look, you're small right?"

"hey! Being small doesn't affect anything" she said puffing her cheeks "and there's a player I knew that is small too" I looked at her while she puts my hand away in her head

"who is the player you are talking about?" I asked

"kuroko tetsuya, he's been my friend, I know he's taller than me for a few centimetres, but look at him he's so cool and good in basket ball too... he's cute though" I chuckled

"who do you like more, me or him? a serious question came out of my lips

She looked at me "you of course" she looked down, this is the first time that I felt this happiness in my life because of her simple answer

"why?" asked more

"because... I think you're cooler and more awesome" she answered

"is that so?" then she nodded. I'm expecting her to say more like she likes me

Asking a question like that... actually I want to say i like him but what if our friendship ends because of that thing

"you know..." I start a conversation " the students here are weird" I said

"why?" he asked

"well, they keep telling me that we suit each other and we're already a couple" I sigh

"don't you like that?" I heard him, but I just ignored

"well it's not a problem though, but we're friends and nothing more" I said, but what I said hurt me

"it's because, we're too close, and when I'm with you, my face change, it's not always the poker face like what other say" I chuckled a bit of what he says

"poker face... haha" the truth is i always saw him smiling and even pouting, it's really cute . when he's with others he's too cool

"hey want to go home? I will send you to your house" I looked at him

"sure, why not?" actually the students always saw us walking together when we are going home. I know it's normal but I felt uneasy.

Suddenly the rain stars pouring, we stops to a restaurant to prevent us from being wet

We stops at the restaurant

"hey _, what to eat? It's my treat" I asked

"your treat?" she smiled and nodded

We already ordered our foods

"hey _" the she looked at me

"yeah?"

"about earlier..." I start

"what's with earlier?" she asked curiously

"well, I don't like it when you said that we're only friends and nothing more" I lowered my head

"w-why?" she stuttered

"because I love you, and I hate it when I heard you saying that we're only friends and nothing more but when I heard others that we're like couples that makes me happy, and can't cool myself anymore, although you always hate me because I'm too mean to you, I'm sorry" I confessed yeah, I confessed my feelings, what will she say? She will hate me more? Aren't we going to be friends again?

"I heard him saying things like that, is this a dream? Did someone confessed to me? Is it the one that I like? You must be kidding me" many thoughts are running in my mind

Maybe this is why I'm feeling uneasy

"I don't hate you... the truth is I can't believe that someone that used to tease me confessed his feelings towards me... the truth is I like you too" I smiled happily

"so what are we now?" he asked "are we still friends that is nothing more or what?" he continued

"what are we really?" I joked

"aren't we couples already?" he chuckled

"yeah, we're one of those" I smiled "but aren't couples used to kiss? Well what i always read at a story is they always kiss after they became couples" I blushed

"we have our own story, _" I looked at him, he pulled me outside the restaurant "couples like us do something like this first" after he said that he hugged me "then.." I looked at his eyes, as he lean closer to me and kissed, that kiss lasted in 3 seconds "that's ours" he chuckled

-the end-


End file.
